1. Field of the Invention
The present specification relates to a display device detecting a gaze location and a method of controlling therefor, and more particularly, to a method of displaying a reading interface based on a gaze location of a user and displaying content.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As technologies develop, a function of a display device has been diversified. For instance, in case of a display device, development of a mobile communication network, increase of radio contents, advancement of a processor and a memory installed to the device enabled the display device to perform such a complex function as playing a music or a video file, image taking, playing a game, receiving a TV or radio broadcasting, and the like. Subsequently, the display device enabled a user to use various information without limiting of time and place.
Meanwhile, as the function of a display device is diversified, a method of inputting for the display device is diversified as well. A touch input using software arranged in a display area of the display device as well as an input using a hardware key arranged in the display device is enabled. And, it is enabled for the display device to detect a gesture input and a voice input. Besides, contents can be used in a manner that the display device equipped with a camera detects a movement of pupils of a user or a face direction of the user.